Yumiko Kongobara.
Yumiko Kyuusei ( 九生由美子,Kyuusei Yumiko) ''is a chunin level kunoichi from konohagakure Background Yumiko was born into the Kyuusei clan.the Kyuusei is a clan of half humans half cats (the fact that they're half cats dosen't means that they have hearing senses like cats or act like them or stuff like that...) When Yumiko was little she wanted to learn to use her clan's kekkei genkai Diamond Release Yumiko tried for a long time to learn it but she failed every time. she was finally able to use it when she was 15 years old.she even created her own diamond release technique Diamond Release:Diamond dragon.Yumiko also has a house in her clan's hidden village Yamagakure. she became friends with Hoshiyo Kitomiwa,Caroline Mikazuchi and Mizuki Anayashi.the four became best friends. Unlike other girls at the academy, Yumiko wasn't a Sasuke fan girl.Yumiko is in a team with Imaro Shinoyuka as the sensei,Hoshiyo and Tsuchi Hagasami.she fell in love with Tsuchi after the team's first mission Personality Yumiko is a calm and happy girl.she usually doesn't get mad so easily.she will also do whatever it takes to protect her clan and friends.she also is a very social person and she is proud of what she can do.she hates bragging,Yumiko is also a very humble and loyal girl too. she is very loyal to her clan,friends and village.she is not too girlish .Yumiko actually very likes hanging out with boys not less then girls.she also very likes to fight. Yumiko has strong confident in herself and she is never worried if she might let her clan or village down. Appearance Yumiko is a fair skinned girl with messy sky blue hair and bright pink eyes. Yumiko likes to design her hair so it looks like she has cat ears. ]] In Part |: Yumiko wears a blue dark blue dress with a grayish pink line in the middle that curves in the bottom.she also wears bandages on her shins that reach up to her knees with greyish pink shinobi sandals.she also has her hair tied up in a high ponytail and her two bangs that frame her face tied in small rubberbands .she also wears a grayish pink Forehead Protector and grayish pink fingerless gloves. In part ll: Unlike Part ll,Yumiko's Hair is loose beside her two bangs in the sides of her face which is still tied in black rubberbands. this time she wears a dark blue Forehead Protector. She wears a greyish pink top with a grey line in the middle. on top,she wears a black sleeveless jacket with grey lines and the Kyuusei clan crest on the back.she wears black shorts with a grayish pink belt with a pocket on top,she wears black sandals with an X-pattern wrapping around her shins.she also wears arm protectors made of metal. Abilities Yumiko is pretty good at Ninjitsu,she prefers to use Diamond Release over her other abilities.she uses Water Release less then diamond release but she still uses it alot. Yumiko prefers to use Ninjitsu rather then Taijutsu. Yumiko's taijutsu skills aren't very good, so is her Genjutsu skills .Yumiko is preety good at hand seals too, she even does them just for fun.she is also pretty sharp. Kekkei Genkai Yumiko has the second strongest Diamond Release among her intire clan. Part I (Still in progress) Part II (Still in progress) Trivia * According to the databook(s): * Yumiko's name means: ''"Arrow child". *# Yumiko's favourite foods are Chinese chicken and fried vegetables in soy sauce, while her least favorites is anything bitter. *# Her hobby is experimenting with Diamond Release. *# Yumiko wishes to fight Kyuusei clan elder *# Yumiko has completed 70 official missions in total: 23 D-rank, 27 C-rank, 16 B-rank, 3 A-rank, 1 S-rank. *# Yumiko's favorite word is "Diamond" (金剛, Kongou). Quotes Edit * (To her mother) "I will not give up.i will keep trying even if i will have to stay awake for nights,i will master Diamond Release!."17 * (To her friends) "i can finally do it! i can finally use Diamond release like i always wanted!." * (To herself in a middle of a battle ) "For the sake of my clan...and for the sake of my friends and village..i will do whatever it takes to protect them...." * (To herself when pain attacked konoha) "Unbelievable..who would do such a reckless thing?..Naruto.....please come...we need you....konoha needs you....." Category:DRAFT